Rope Burns
by Salvat-wh-ore
Summary: Jeremy wakes up in the Salvatore boarding house, with no memory of how he got there. And someone's waiting for him to wake up. PWP. Graphic Sex.


Title: Rope Burns

Summary: Jeremy wakes up in the Salvatore boarding house, with no memory of how he got there. And someone's waiting for him to wake up. PWP. Graphic Sex.

A/N: this is my second attempt at smut so it's probably rubbish. R & R please! Always open to feedback.

* * *

Sunlight was pouring in the windows, bright and hot against Jeremy's face. He forced his eyes open and tried to roll over. His hands were tied to the bedposts, as were his feet, and he wasn't at home anymore.

'Damon.' He mumbled. 'I know you're in here somewhere Damon.' He added. Damon stepped out of the bathroom and smirked at Jeremy. He didn't say a word as he climbed onto the bed, straddling Jeremy's hips. He ran his fingers softly down Jeremy's bare chest, ghosting over his boxers and down his legs. Jeremy pulled against the ropes again, but they were too tight.

'I wouldn't.' Damon whispered. 'Rope burns will be hard to explain to Elena.'

'Untie me then.' Jeremy replied.

'Where's the fun in that?' Damon asked, bending his head to kiss Jeremy's chest.

Damon climbed off the bed, unbuttoning his black shirt and pushing off his jeans. As he climbed back on he ran his fingers over Jeremy's neck.

'Bite me...if you want.' Jeremy bit his lip, turning scarlet at his own request. Damon didn't say anything for a moment. He pulled Jeremy's boxers down, freeing the boys straining cock.

'Someone likes being tied up.' Damon muttered. He pressed a kiss to the base of Jeremy's cock and Jeremy groaned, thrusting his hips up. Damon slid back up the younger boy's body and sunk his teeth into Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy cried out at the sharp pain in his neck, thrusting his hips again, mindlessly seeking friction to his aching cock. Damon ran his tongue over the wound he'd made, sucking out more blood, savouring it. Jeremy's body spasmed underneath him and Damon lifted his head. Jeremy's cum painted his stomach. Damon smirked and Jeremy blushed, but Damon just leant over and licked Jeremy's stomach clean.

'Sorry.' Jeremy whispered, as Damon reached up to untie his hands.

'I'm not finished with you yet.' Damon murmured, grinding his own erection against Jeremy's hips. 'It's my turn to cum.' He added, moving to untie Jeremy's ankles. 'I've never known anyone cum just from a bite.' He told Jeremy, helping the boy sit up. Jeremy was still a little lightheaded, but he couldn't tell if it was from the blood loss or from the way Damon's breath was warm against his cheek and the way the vampire's hard cock was pressing against him.

Before he knew what was happening Jeremy was on his back and one of Damon's fingers was pushing its way into his tight hole. He groaned when Damon added a second finger, then a third, scissoring them inside him. When Damon's fingers hit his prostate he felt his cock twitch, starting to harden again.

Damon pushed his straining cock into Jeremy's tight hole. They moaned together as Damon filled him. Jeremy rocked his hips back, his cock finding just a little friction against the sheets. Damon reached around and wrapped his hand around Jeremy's cock. Jeremy groaned, but Damon didn't stroke the boy's erection. He wrapped his fingers around the base, applying just enough pressure that Jeremy could not cum until Damon released his grip.

Damon began to pound into him then, long slow strokes that became harder and faster. Jeremy groaned, his cock aching.

'Please Damon...' Jeremy groaned. Damon growled something unintelligible and moved faster into the younger boy's body. Jeremy's vision went white when Damon hit his prostate, so hard and so fast it was almost painful.

Damon growled when he emptied himself into Jeremy tight ass. He released his grip on the younger boys cock, and with a few hard fast strokes Jeremy was cumming too; screaming through his release.

When Damon lifted himself off of Jeremy he realised the younger boy had blacked out. He smiled to himself, retrieving a washcloth and cleaning the mixture of cum and blood off of Jeremy's chest. Jeremy opened his eyes when Damon placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

'You alright?' Damon asked, a teasing note to his voice. Jeremy ignored the teasing and nodded.

'What time is it?' He asked.

'A little after 8.' Damon answered.

'Oh.' Jeremy groaned and forced himself to sit up. 'I need to get to school.' He whispered when Damon tried to kiss him.

Damon caught his lips in a fiery kiss, his tongue exploring the boy's mouth almost angrily. When they finally broke apart Jeremy struggled to draw in breath, his eyes meeting Damon's before he pulled the vampire into another kiss.

'You could go to school...' Damon began, trailing his fingers lightly down Jeremy's chest. 'Or you could stay here with me.' He finished, his fingers ghosting over Jeremy's cock.

'Elena...' Jeremy's words caught in his throat as Damon's fingers traced patterns on his hips.

'I don't see her...do you?' Damon teased. 'Stay with me.' He whispered.

'Ask me.' Jeremy smirked.

Damon paused. Jeremy sat up and reached for his jeans. Damon caught his hand, stopping him.

'Please stay with me.' Damon whispered. Jeremy smiled, pulling the vampire into a rough kiss.

* * *

A/N: Please review even if you hated it.


End file.
